Drifting Apart Can Make You Stronger
by Thee Britty
Summary: They thought they had a perfect relationship until Randy's daughter seems to have driven a wedge between them. Randy OrtonxOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody that is affiliated with the WWE.**

**Author's Note: So, another new story. I don't know what inspired this but whatever. Bold is the promo. I'm not sure about the title either and I know that I skipped three weeks but it was just to get to the idea I had for the promo. Let me know if I should conitinue this or not. Randy's daughter is with Sam but to have this story make sense, she was a one night stand or something. I haven't decided yet.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

I glared at Randy before he walked out of his locker room door. His storyline was pathetic or the progressing one with that slut was. I wanted to quit the company when they had informed me that my boyfriend of a year was going to be in a storyline with her as well as with me and I had to stay off television until they thought it was necessary for me to return. I was happy that Vince allowed me to be backstage with Randy instead of making me sit at the home that Randy and I shared in Tampa, Florida.

"Go lose, douchebag," I muttered after Randy shut the door behind him.

I turned the television off and stood up. I was only wearing a pair of dark green sweatpants that I had rolled up to the middle of my shins. I just had on one of Randy's wrestling shirts on that didn't even match the sweatpants but I didn't care. I didn't need to look glamorous just to walk around the hallways of the arena. I wasn't in a very good mood, either and Kelly Kelly better hope she doesn't run into me because I'm in no mood to be fake towards her.

"I hope he loses," I grumbled as I shoved my hands in the huge pockets of my sweatpants.

"Doll face!" John Morrison said from the other end of the hallway.

I rolled my eyes. Randy seemed to have quite the wide range of friends these days and for some reason, they all thought that I was their friend as well. I just stopped in the middle of the hallway and waited for John to approach me.

"Yes, Hennigan?" I asked as I used his real last name.

"Awwh…aren't you happy to see me?" he asked as he slung an arm around my shoulders.

"You're Randy's friend, remember?" I reminded him as I shoved his arm away from me.

He simply rolled his eyes and placed his arm back around my shoulders. He was persistent for hitting on his friend's girlfriend.

"Yeah, I know that," He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Go hit on Barbie or somebody else because I'm taken," I grumbled and threw his arm off of my shoulders once again.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I wasn't usually so mean to him and I normally got along with him quite well. I just shot him another look as I walked away from him, not caring that he would probably tell Randy all about this encounter with me. I sighed as I walked through the empty hallways and I glared as Kelly Kelly walked up to me.

"Can you believe the storyline that Randy and I are in, Bellah?" Kelly gushed as she stopped herself from jumping up and down.

I had to restrain myself from tackling her down to the hard tiled floor of the hallway. I simply sent her a glare and crossed my arms over my chest. I was done being nice to this whore.

"Kelly, I am done being nice to you. Randy is my boyfriend so you stay the hell away from him off screen and go ahead, go run to Vince McMahon and tell him that one of the best female wrestlers in this company just yelled at you and by the way, why don't you get on your knees for him again," I shouted at her before pushing her roughly out of my way and walking down the hallway. I was tired of being off screen and I was going to go talk to Steph about it and she was lucky that her husband, my brother wasn't on the same show as me.

I knocked on her door then just walked in. She was my sister-in-law, I didn't have to wait for her to saw 'come on' or anything. Hell, I didn't even have to knock if I didn't want to but I was polite and knocked either way. I saw Steph talking to Ted DiBiase Jr. and I shot him a glare as I crossed my arms over my chest, the look on my face anything but happy.

"Get lost, Theodore," I snapped angrily at Ted receiving a dirty look from Steph in the process.

He frowned but shrugged and told Steph he'd talk to her later before he left her office and I sat down in the single leather chair. My blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun and a foam like ribbon tied around my head to keep my hair from falling in my face. I kept my arms crossed across my chest as I looked at Stephanie.

"Izy, you can't barge in here not like that and treat the other superstars of this company like you're better than them," Steph chastised.

"Steph, I can't sit out for several more weeks, I'll go insane," I said, ignoring what she had said about how I treat the other stars of this company.

"Izy we explained this," Steph sighed as she sat down on the couch.

"Steph, I will call Hunter," I threatened. She seemed to hate when I would whine to my older brother about the storyline I was in and didn't like and he had always gotten her to change it and I don't know how and I don't care but he always did.

"Izy, you can't always run to Paul," Steph tried to reason with me but I wasn't going to have any of it.

"Steph, it's killing me to be off television, so have me back either the RAW before the rumble, at the rumble, or the RAW exactly after the rumble otherwise I'm calling your husband," I threatened before leaving the office, slamming the door shut.

Steph popped her head back out and called after me, "Isobellah, wait! Do me a favor and get Aurora and Murphy from my father, please."

"Take them to mine and Randy's locker room?" I shouted back.

"Yes, I'll come meet you later and I will have your new storyline or your return date by that time, I promise," She called back to me.

I made a wave motion with my hand to let her know that I got it. I walked through the corridors and to the office that was to be kept off camera because Vincent Kennedy McMahon was in there. I knocked politely, waited for the come in, and then walked in.

"Heya, Vince," I said cheerfully and then squatted down to hug the little two year old that was running towards me. "Hey my favorite oldest niece."

"Hi Belly," she giggled as I stood up with her in my arms and tickled her belly.

"Heya, Aurora, want to go hang out in my room with soon-to-be Uncle Randy and me?" I asked her like she had a choice.

"Yesh I do, Belly!" she squealed happily and I placed her down on her feet so I could take Murphy from Vince. "Sorry to take your grandchildren from you, Vinnie Mac but Steph asked me to."

"It's quite all right, Isobellah," Vince said, smiling widely as he watched me interact with my nieces.

"Please, Vince, I'm practically your other daughter, call me Bellah, Izy or Belly," I grinned at him as I used Aurora's favorite name for me.

"I will certainly not be calling you Belly, Izy," he laughed but his laughter was cut short when he saw Aurora scowling at him.

"My Belly!" she said and wrapped her arms around my legs, hugging them close to her.

"I know Rory, I know," Vince chuckled and I balanced Murphy on my hip.

"Okay, Roars, let's go," I said as I took her hand and nodded at Vince before I left his office to go to my locker room that I was currently sharing with Randy.

"Aunt Belly, is Rwandy going to be in there?" Aurora asked as we walked towards the locker room.

"I don't know, Roars," I told her as I kept a hold of her small hand as we walked through the empty corridors of the arena.

I looked down at her and saw that she had a frown on her face. I laughed a little and continued to walk. After about thirty more seconds of walking, we ended up in front of Randy's locker room door. I opened the door a little and peaked in to make sure that Randy wasn't naked if he was even in his room. When I saw him sitting on the couch with Ted DiBiase Jr. and Cody Runnels, I sighed in relief and pushed the door open and walked in with Aurora at my side and Murphy in my arms.

"Rwandy!" Aurora shouted the minute she saw him and ran over to him.

"Hey Rory," Randy said lifting her up onto his lap.

I set Murphy's diaper bag down on the floor then walked over and sat down on the arm rest of the couch, next to Ted.

"Don't even think about touching my nieces, Theodore," I spat at him as I bounced Murphy in my lap a little.

Ted just rolled his eyes and reached out and tickled Murphy a little. I slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Randal, control your friends," I said, giving Ted another icy glare.

"Ted, control yourself," Randy said also rolling his eyes at me.

I frowned and stood up, shifting the six month old baby to my other side before walking over to her diaper bag. I kissed her forehead as she clung to my side. I unzipped her diaper bag, squatting down and the tattoo on the back of my right hip showed. It was a little shamrock that was bright neon green and faded into black near the middle. I rarely ever let it show unless it was on screen.

"Nice tattoo, Bells," Ted teased with a grin.

"Where'd that girl you were seeing a while ago, go?" I asked as I jerked my sweatshirt down and pulled out a pink pacifier from Murphy's diaper bag just incase she got fussy.

"Who? Sunny?" Ted asked frowning a little.

"Yeah, her," I said as I stood back up and turned around to face the trio.

"She's around here, I suppose. She's probably with Cody's girlfriend," Ted shrugged as he didn't seem too worried about it.

"Moron," I muttered as I turned my attention to Murphy and smiled at the adorable little girl.

"I resent that," Ted said as he narrowed his eyes at me.

I just shrugged and continued to play with my niece, ignoring Ted. I moved out of the way when I heard a knock at the door and watched as Stephanie walked in.

"Mommy!" Aurora shouted happily and ran over to her mom and hugged her legs.

"Hey baby girl," Steph said as she picked Aurora up.

I looked at Murphy then giggled as she showed no specific reaction to Stephanie walking in. I kissed her temple.

"You must be a daddy's girl, huh, Claire?" I asked, using her middle name instead of her first name.

"Isobellah! Do not confuse her by calling her Claire," Steph said and I just stuck my tongue out at her.

"You like being called Claire huh?" I cooed at the baby and rubbed my nose against hers, causing her to giggle. "See, Steph, she agrees!"

"She's only six months old, Izy," Steph said, rolling her eyes at me then turned her attention to Randy. "So, Randy where's your daughter at?"

I froze. I didn't like to hear about the daughter that Randy had with another woman just last July and I didn't want to think of the mother of that baby either. It was still a sore subject with me as he had cheated on me when the baby was conceived. I turned my attention away from Murphy and walked out into the hallway and leaned back against the wall, holding Murphy close to me.

"I'm about to get custody of her, just have to wait till next week to see if I won the case or not," I heard him say from the hallway.

"Will she be coming on the road with you?" Steph asked while glancing out into the hallway at me as I continued to hold Murphy but was just staring blankly at the wall.

"Yes, she will," he sighed as he could only imagine what I was going through or what I was thinking at the moment.

"Good, I can't wait to see her. Now if you don't mind, I am going to steal my sister-in-law to talk about her upcoming storyline," Steph said and grabbed the diaper bag.

"That's fine, Steph," Randy said as he watched Stephanie walk out of his locker room.

Steph walked out into the hallway with Aurora in her arms and the diaper bag over her shoulder. She gave me a sympathetic look as she could tell what was on my mind and she knew how I felt about Randy's daughter.

"It'll be all right, Iz," Steph said and motioned for me to follow her and I didn't have any other option but to follow her.

I sighed as I followed my sister-in-law to her office and I knew we were going to discuss my new storyline. I tickled Murphy on the ribs as we walked to her mother's office. I was barely paying attention when I walked into Stephanie's office.

"Sorry, Claire," I said and I placed her on the floor before sitting down on the couch.

"Izy, don't let it get to you, okay? It'll be okay but we need to discuss when you're returning," Steph said.

About ten minutes later we had discussed my new upcoming storyline and when I was going to return. It would take about three weeks and I had to go abroad to promote the WWE. They were sending me to Australia, Italy, and Europe and I was supposed to spend a week in each one. Stephanie had also told me that I was to limit my calls to Randy so that he won't know of my storyline or when I'll be back.

"Steph, he's going to get custody of Alanna next week and I don't know if he'll be able to cope alone," I said, hesitant to leave Randy behind.

"Iz, I promise it's going to be okay, I will check up on them myself, you have my guarantee," Steph promised me. "Now go see Randy before you have to leave."

I nodded my head. I leaned down and gave Aurora a kiss goodbye then gave Murphy a kiss as well before I walked back to Randy's locker room.

**-Three Weeks Later (January 26, 2009)-**

I had just arrived in the Wolstein Center in Cleveland, Ohio and there was only about twenty minutes before I was supposed to show up on screen. Granted, it was a shitty way to end the show but it was bound to bring in ratings. I wasn't allowed to tell Randy my storyline and I wasn't supposed to let anybody see me either.

"Stupid storyline," I mutter as I pull my suitcase behind me.

I was all ready dressed for what I wanted to wear to appear on tv. I had on a short skirt that had a black band around my waist that covered half my ass and then there was two layers of hot pink polka dotted material. I had on a short bra like top that was the same material of the hot pink polka dotted material. On my feet were black stiletto sling back peep toed shoes. The outfit was me all over but very girly. I found Stephanie's office, which is where I was supposed to go since she would be in the ring and nobody would see me there.

Once in Stephanie's office, I set my suitcase down and I looked at the tv and watched as Stephanie, Randy, Ted, Cody, and Randy's people were in the ring. I listened closely to what they were saying then sighed as I heard Randy repeat himself by saying Fire me over and over. It was actually quite a turn on to see him act so angry. I concentrated a little more and then when I heard Shane's music go off, I exited Stephanie's office and made my way to the guerilla to make my scripted return.

I watched the monitors from the area then knew when it was time to make my return.

**Circus by **_**Britney Spears **_**hit the P.A. system. It was my entrance music for the time being but it was well known and I was well known too. I could hear the whispers of the superstars on the stage and I waited about ten seconds before I walked out onto the stage with a smirk on my face. My golden blonde hair was now more of a lighter blonde color and I had shades of pink highlighted in random places. I smirked at Randy my 'on screen' boyfriend as he scrambled to get away from Shane McMahon. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me and then Shane attacked him, causing him to fall back down before the superstars pulled him off of Randy.**

**I bent over a little to talk to Randy, face to face, my hair falling in my face as I looked into his steel blue eyes.**

**"Oh yeah? You don't care about **_**my**_** job, Randy? You don't care if **_**I**_** get a get a Wrestlemania or not? Well, screw you, Randy," I snapped at him, my heel persona easily taking over my attitude.**

**I used the toe part of my shoe to push him down by his shoulder before I left the stage, not even noticing him scramble after me as RAW went off the air with Shane wondering where Randy went.**

I waited backstage for Randy to get to where I was waiting for him. I looked at him with a smile on my face and a twinkle in my eyes. He got to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and I pressed my lips onto his. It had been a long time since I had kissed him or wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you so much," I mumbled against his mouth as he held me close to his body.

"I missed you too, Bells," he mumbled back as he clutched me to his body.


End file.
